


Love, Starboy

by Painful_Panda



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Cat Puns, Cults, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Panic! at the Disco References, Past Child Abuse, Pastels, References to Illness, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Stars, Suicidal Thoughts, Underage Drinking, dear starboy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Painful_Panda/pseuds/Painful_Panda
Summary: Tord is just typical. Just trying to survive and have fun despite his differences.Tom is an outsider. A loser.They'd be a great team, wouldn't they?





	1. Kitty Brit

**Author's Note:**

> Role reversal Dear Starboy. I really don't care if they seem ooc at this point, I just want to have fun with writing.
> 
> For personal reasons, I have to say,
> 
> THE IDEA OF DEAR STARBOY DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. I CAN'T WRITE THAT WELL, HONESTLY.

The honking of the truck was enough to wake up the entire neighborhood. Marks the first day of a new lifestyle in a much bigger house than the last.

 

He couldn't say that he wasn't excited. New starts are always great. Well, they should be. Boxes of items were scattered around his room, each with their proper labels in fancy cursive lettering.

 

"Get up, Lighting! Your bedroom isn't going to do itself!" Mother shouts from one of the hallways.

 

For a new start, he'd wear a good outfit. Tord quickly changed out of his slightly large purple t-shirt and red shorts into his respective clothes. Matching purple, pulled over a white button up shirt along with a comfortable pair of jeans, silver chains around his neck and an assortment of gemstone jewellery twisted and carefully made into rings and bangles.

 

"Tord."

 

"Hey, Pau."

 

Pau peeks in, "Dad wants to know if you'll be eating with the family or not."

 

"No, sorry. I forgot to fix up in here. Mom is already on my case about it."

 

"Alright," With that, Pau gives a thumbs up before running off.

 

Tord was quick with fixing up his room, music blaring out of his cellphone while he worked. He was moving drawers, hanging up clothes, settling his items on his new desk. He stood onto his bed, in the middle of sticking glow-in-the-dark plastic stars to his ceiling when the phone grew silent for a bit too long. Groaning, Tord carefully hopped off and shuffled near the window, where his phone was. The familiar sound of a crowd chanting plays.

 

_'Tonight we are victorious,_

_Champagne pouring over us,_

_All my friends were glorious,_

_Tonight we are victorious!'_

 

 

He had his window open to let cool air inside. It was too hot in his room.

 

_"Double bubble disco queen headed to the guillotine. Skin as cool as Steve McQueen--"_

 

Tord sang loudly to himself as he gets his artificial flower crown, woven with plastic roses and stems. He eagerly puts it on, it made him feel pretty.

 

_"Let me be your killer king."_

 

Confused from the unfamiliar voice, Tord looked out the window. What creep decides to listen in, or at least, SING without being invited? 

 

A lonely black cat was casually sitting by, rubbing its cheek on the side of the window. Tord backed away, stared at the cat for a solid six seconds before speaking.

 

"What the hell?"

 

There's an audible 'pfft' sound, Tord peeks out the window as his eyes darted around.

 

"My eyes are right here."

 

The neighboring house, powder blue with a much fancier window frame than Tord's, contained an odd-looking stranger. A boy was leaning on his window ledge, using his arms to cushion himself against the ledge. He had spikey brown hair, three black ear piercings with two on the bottom and one on top, another black piercing on his tongue, grey hoodie with 'ASDF Land' and the mascot printed on it, and a black choker.

 

But his eyes.

 

Holy _shit_.

 

They're like demon eyes. Pitch black like a starless night.

 

"You're weird, aren't you? Love the crown, by the way. Looks cute."

 

Tord looks away in embarrassment, about to yank the flower crown off his head before the stranger stopped him.

 

"Hey! I said I loved it."

 

"Why the hell were you watching me?"

 

"Oof, rude much? I just heard my favorite song, so of course I'd get interested!"

 

"Oh," Tord said, feeling even more embarrassed than before, "It's uh, it's my favorite song, too."

 

"(OwO) Oh-whoa. I've finally met someone with good music tastes. Hallel-fricking-ujah. Say, what's your name... Starboy?"

 

Tord tilts his head in confusion before awkwardly looking down at his cellphone, the star charm hanging out. Oh.

 

"Tord. New neighbor, friend, possible future dictator, comrade, pal."

 

"I'm Tom. Stereotypical Panic at the Disco fan, but I'm single and ready to go on adventures."

 

Tom held out his hand. Tord hesitates, staring at the neighbor's black nail polish. He does shake Tom's hand, eventually. 

 

"How outgoing."

 

"I'm practicing my people skills, don't mind me, oh great star king."

 

" _Thomas!_ " A loud male voice shouted.

 

"Oof. It's breakfast time. Let's talk later."

 

"Wow, you're really determined to be my friend, aren't you?"

 

"Mmm, why not? You look lonely. And like something straight out of a Tumblr aesthetic board."

 

"Wh- Okay? I can't say that I'll be available later, Tom."

 

"Whatever, Starboy. I'll see you soon."

 

"Mhmm."


	2. Love of Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so of course I wanted it to go by the original timeline of the original fic, but I got bored of that, really quickly. Yes, I'm trying to stay true to their personalities and roles.

"I better see you three downstairs in five minutes, boy!"

 

Tord stared up at his myriad of plastic stars sticking on his ceiling. He worked very hard to mimic the constellation. He can never 100% remember the exact ways they should be, so he'd have to shamefully google them on his phone.

 

He couldn't believe the neighbors here, three planned a 'welcome to the neighborhood!' party. Honestly, that's annoying.

 

They could've at least hosted the party in the morning or afternoon.

 

_clank_

 

Tord walks over to his window, something hits the window again. He slides the glass upward and popped his head out.

 

"Tom?!"

 

"Sup, Starboy. I see you're looking a bit fancy today."

 

"Whatever." 

 

Tom wore his ASDF hoodie like he usually does, holding a black plastic cup of gummy worms and leaning on the window's side. 

 

"Want some?" Tom asked he picks up a worm that was mixed with the colors of red and blue.

 

"Y-yeah..."

 

Tom tosses and Tord catches, instantly shoving the candy in his mouth.

 

"You act like you've never eaten gummy worms before."

 

Tord gulps, "I'm not allowed to."

 

"... Oh... Why?"

 

"I've gotta go."

 

"Wait, Starboy-"

 

* * *

 

 

She uses her thumb, the sharpness of those red painted nails could dig into his back again.

 

"Stop slouching!"

 

"I'm sorry, Greta."

 

"No, no. You call me mother in the household and in the public."

 

"Really? You sure don't act like a mom when I needed you to."

 

"If you keep up that act, I can whip your ass when we get home, understand?" She snarled, that scent of mint slightly laced with tobacco hits even stronger than before. He opened his mouth to tell her off, but someone else wanted her attention.

 

"Oh, am I interrupting something here?"

 

"Not at all, dear!" And just like that, her icy glare and almost fanged-like teeth shifted into something warm and friendly, "My son here is just acting up, a bit spoiled and now he doesn't want to be here!"

 

The other lady had no eyes, "Hmm, you must be Greta Larnsonn! I'm Susan Ridgehood, welcome to your new home!"

 

Tord quickly gives a big smile and wave before silently excusing himself from the scene, into the crowd. 

 

There's nothing too over the top in the food section, just some casual food, chicken and fish, there's fruit too. He might as well eat something that wasn't mixed with expired ingredients.

 

"Oh-whoa! There you are!"

 

"Tom...?"

 

"Yes silly, I was hoping you wouldn't miss a get together for your family," Tom almost sounded relieved, cloth bag in hand, wearing a white hoodie and a black bowtie, "You didn't even let me ask if you were coming or not."

 

"Sorry. But it's not like I had much of a choice, anyway."

 

"Parents forced you?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"That must suck. I personally didn't want to come, but my mom said that you'd be here, so I put on my best outfit!"

 

Tord jokingly looked up and down at the eyeless boy, "Best outfit, hmm?"

 

"Shh."

 

"So... What now?" 

 

"I'm not comfortable in crowds. Let's bounce! I know a great place away from people."

 

* * *

 

"Tooom!! Greta is gonna kill me if I get this outfit dirty!"

 

"Come on, Starboy! You need to loosen up a bit!"

 

Tom rushes through the woods, pulling Tord by a hand so he wouldn't get lost. A wooden sign nailed to the ground and painted with crude, scribbly white letters.

 

_Cat's Trail_

 

"The trails here are animal and color coded. If you follow the blue dots painted on the trees, you get the Cat's Trail. The red dots are dog's trail, green dots are raccoon's trail..."

 

And there's the sound of water. Just beyond the group of trees and blackberry bushes. They're all bundled up, like nature's own wall of Eden.

 

Tom lets Tord go, "Just go pass the branches here, you'll love it!"

 

Tord lets out a silent 'yeah' as he pulls the branches apart, letting him and Tom go through.

 

Pause.

 

There's a bit of clean space where the trees didn't touch, cold shiny rocks that almost glow, lead up from the entrance to the steady stream of clear water. Flowers were wildly spread, fireflies flicker all around.

 

"Like it?"

 

Grey and red eyes look up at the darkened sky, the stars made their efforts to be shown, "... Yeah."

 

"It took me a long time to find this little area. I was having a bit of a bad day, and I decided to go take a walk in the woods. Can you believe, if I took the wrong step, I would've missed this?" Tom settles his bag down. He carefully took out a jar, winged bugs were kept inside before he twisted the jar to let them out, flying and finally glowing with their freedom.

 

"You keep fireflies?"

 

"Not all the time. Every once in a while. I keep them over in my house for one day, then let 'em out. It's fun," Tom sighs, "Since I'm not allowed to have a pet. I would've really liked a cat."

 

"You never stop talking about cats, don't you?"

 

"Yeah. I hope I'll be one when I die. I can be free."

 

Tord settles down on a rock, "So, this is a hideout?"

 

"I guess that's a cool name to call it. It's a safe space, I don't have to worry and stress about anyone or anything and just be me. Not even my own house can give me this feeling," Tom gives a wide grin, "And I think you need to feel it too, Starboy."

 

"Really?" An eyebrow was raised.

 

"Yeah, you do. Plus, 'our safe space' has a nice ring to it."

 

The sound of rushing water filled the silence.

 

"Our safe space..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so cheesy I'd put it on tortilla chips


	3. Starry Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> v sorry its a bit short, I'm in South America right now.

"I-I'm sorry for making you worried! A lot has happened in school today."

 

Tom looked like a wreck, his hoodie was torn in some places, patches of redish dirt on his clothes, and his lovely spiked hair was messed with.

 

"Who the hell did this to you?"

 

"No one! I just freaked out a little bit on a test. I'm home now, nothing to worry about."

 

"I don't think that'd be enough."

 

"It's better than nothing!" Tom grumbled as he unscrewed a nearby black flask and taking a large gulp, "What about you, Starboy? Why aren't you at school?"

 

"For your information, I'm homeschooled."

 

"Huh. Lucky," Tom mumbles, "I thought homeschooling lasts until middle school."

 

"I wish. Greta thinks public highschool will influence me to rebel against the government or some shit."

 

"Yikes, you got a weird family, don't you?"

 

Tord shrugs, "Dad says I should be glad that I live with a mom and dad and siblings. I can't even consider my own mom as a mother, she's so..."

 

He stops ranting to see the look of pity written all over Tom's face. God, he feels so bad for making his new friend worried... Wait, should he be considered a friend now? _Of course he is! He let you into his secret place because he trusted you-_

 

"Tord, can I come over?"

 

Tord starts panicking.

 

"I... I really prefer you don't."

 

"Then... You wanna keep talking? About other things?"

 

"Yeah," He calms down.

 

"Cool. Okay," Tom pauses as he thinks up a question, "Is your star thing an aesthetic, or what?"

 

"Stars in the sky, as I see them, are a gift. Others see them within their countless quantity and grow fear from them," Tord holds his hands up, making hand movements to emphasise his speech, "We all are full of stardust. And it makes death a scarier reality than it used to be. When a person dies, its like a star dying. It leaves a black hole in its wake and devours up close by stars. You feel like screaming... Yelling... Crying as this force pulls you in and tears you to shreds, the star will never be the same, ever again."

 

Tord finally looks back at Tom, who seemed very in very deep thought of what the Norwegian had just said.

 

"Starboy, are you sure you're okay?"

 

"I'm great. Fantastic even. I think I heard my dad call me."

 

Tom opened his mouth in protest, but Tord has already slammed the window closed, and moving his new curtains in.

 

"New plan then, Starboy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small warning, if subjects like cults, thoughts of suicide, and sexual harassment isn't your cup of tea,
> 
> then perish.

**Author's Note:**

> It's for my Tumblr account.
> 
> You can find me at dearest-starboy.
> 
> I'm planning to get an animo or something of the sort.


End file.
